Ciega
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: AU. Ser ciego no significa no poder ver si no ignorar las cosas especiales que uno tiene frente a sus ojos.
**Ciega**

 **AU. Ser ciego no significa no poder ver si no ignorar las cosas especiales que uno tiene frente a sus ojos.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genero: Angustia, Drama, Romance, Amistad.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo el contexto de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando tenías diesiseis años recibistes tú primera confesión de amor, de la persona menos esperada para ti. Tu amiga. Tu mejor amiga. Con quien discutias todo el tiempo y tú confidente. Una chica.

Tú reacción no fue lo que ella esperaba, lo que nadie esperaba en realidad, ni siquiera tú, le gritastes y pisoteastes de una vil manera sus sentimientos diciendole que jamás la verías así y que a ti no te gustaban las chicas.

La lastimastes y la dejastes llorando sola en la azotea de la escuela.

Fueron meses en lo que no le hablastes y en los que ella trato de que la perdonaras, de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Después de todo la amistad entre ustedes era más importante para ella que sus "tontos sentimientos". Sabías que no había razón por la cual perdonarla y tenías que decirselo pero no lo hisistes, tú orgullo era más grande que eso.

Todo volvio a la normalidad.

Lo ironico fue cuando un año después le presentastes a tú primera novia, una chica de buen aspecto y con una mirada brillante, notastes como sus ojos se opacaban apesar de la sonrisa que te daba y lo ignorastes.

Siempre fue así.

Esa reIación no duro más que un par de meses y terminastes llorando en brazos de ella que te decía que ya encontrarías a alguien que te supiera apreciar. No dudastes que hablaba de ella misma pero lo ignorastes.

Ignorabas como la lastimabas con tus acciones, como siempre ella terminaba llorando sola en su habitación abrazando su almohada como única compañia devastada de verte sufrir y de no ser ella quien te hiciera sonreir la diferencia es que ella no tenía a nadie que le diera consuelo como tú que la tenías a ella pués después de esa chica hubo otra y otra y otra y otra más y ella tenía que soportar todo. Lo curioso era que todas tus relaciones siempre había algo que fracasaba y no lo entendías y llorabas de coraje y frustración. Hasta llegastes a culparla diciendo que era su culpa y apesar de todo ella siempre estuvo a tu lado aguantando tus rabietas y tú mal humor.

Después de todo te amaba y te queria ver feliz aunque no fuera con ella.

Ella siempre fue así y lo sabías, queriendo ver a las personas sonreir con las acciones que ella producia.

Un día en la universidad conocistes a una chica de hermosa sonrisa y de baja estatura, te enamorastes o eso creístes cualquier otra persona pensaría que te habías en caprichado y olvidastes a tu mejor amiga que apesar de que no la vieras seguía apoyando tus desiciones.

Esa relación iba bien a tu criterio pensastes encontrar algo que buscabas en esa chica y de inmediato se lo dijistes a tu amiga, ella te sonrio feliz por eso y si no hubieras estado tan centrada en ti misma hubieras notado que trataba de decirte algo sumamente importante que al final no se pudo por la llamada que resibistes de tu novia.

La dejastes como la primera vez en aquella azotea, sola.

Esa noche no supistes lo que trataba de decirte.

No supistes que ella trataba de pedir tu opinión sobre si aceptar la oportunidad de ir a estudiar su carrera de gastronomia a otro pais o quedarse.

Esa noche ella había aceptado irse creyendo que ya no la nesecitabas más en tú vida.

Tres días después de que ella se marchara aparecistes en su departamento, tu no sabías que se había ido hasta que su compañera con la que compartia el departamento una chica pelimorada, de ojos turquesa, de su misma edad y de nombre Nozomi te lo dijo, te molestastes, te sentistes traicionada de que no confiara en ti para decirtelo hasta que Nozomi te dijo que por poco y perdía su vuelo por esperar a que aparecieras después de que trataron de localizarte durante horas.

Eso te dejo sin habla, ignorastes como te sentias y seguiste con tu vida pero no fue ni una semana cuando te distes cuenta de cuanto te afectaba su ausencia y la relación que creistes perfecta se desmoronó ante tus ojos pero no te importo.

No importaba, por que ya no estaba ella y fue su ausencia la que te llevo a darte cuenta de cuanto la querias y apresiabas y a darte cuenta de los sentimientos que te negastes a ver, ese día llorastes sola pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad y te prometistes que la esperarías y le dirias tús sentimientos.

La espera empezo pero los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y los meses en años y así pasarón once años. Cuando te enterastes que volvia corristes a su encuentro.

Sin poder evitar al instante en el que la vistes la abrazastes y ella te regreso el abrazo, platicarón un poco como si nada entre ustedes hubiera cambiado y cuando le dirias como te sentias un hombre más alto que tu, de corta cabellera azulada y de mirada grisasea y con una personalidad algo timida y caballeroso aparecio interrumpiendote presentandose como el esposo de la chica que amabas al principio no supistes que decir y solo la mirastes esperando que fuese una broma por desgracia con una timida mirada te mostro un presioso anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular.

Al parecer se habían conocido mientras ella terminaba su último año en su carrera, él se había enamorado a primera vista -no lo dudastes te había pasado lo mismo que a él solo que tu tardastes en darte cuenta- y sin perder su oportunidad comenzo a cortejearla resibiendo constante rechazos de tú enamorada pero dos años después de conocerse ella le dio al fin el si y comenzaron a salir. Te contaron como fue su propuesta de matrimonio, su boda y la verdadera razón por la cual regresaron a Japón.

Querian dar el siguiente paso en su relación, iban a tener un hijo y querían que tú, su mejor amiga, fuera la madrina de dicho hijo.

Fue entonces que lo vistes, la forma en la que lo veía a él, la misma forma en la que te veía a ti años atrás con su mirada rubí brillante y regodeante de amor y con una sonrisa tan sincera que te destruyo.

Lo entendistes.

Era demasiado tarde.

Quisistes golpear y gritarle al tipo que te había arrebatado a la persona que amabas, a la única que persona que _realmente_ te entendía y comprendía como ningún otra pero sabías que solo tratabas de culpar a alguien por que el verdadero culpable desde el inicio no fue él, si no tú.

Con una sonrisa, la misma que veías en ella cada vez que le presentabas una de tus nuevas conquistas, acepatastes, no te quedaba más que eso, la habías pérdido pero no querias que se alejara de tu lado.

Desde un principio lo sabías, sabías que ella te amaba a ti, no por que te lo hubiera dicho si no por la forma especial en la que te veía, como si fueras una en un millón, no quisistes verlo apesar de saberlo y ese fue tú error.

Buscabas algo que no sabías en todas tus conquistas sin darte cuenta que ese algo que buscabas siempre estuvo a tú lado y hasta que fue muy tarde lo vistes por que ya lo habías perdido.

Ser ciego no especificamente significa no poder ver algo si no ignorar las cosas especiales que uno tiene frente a sus ojos.

Nishikino Maki siempre se cuestiono del por que sus amigas le decían así y al fin lo comprendio con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Ella era una persona completamente ciega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **...3...**

 **...2...**

 **...1...**

 **¡No me maten!**

 **Aun mi amor sigue siendo el NicoMaki pero no les a pasado de que te surge un bloqueo y para mi la única forma de que se vaya es correr (ni loca salgo a correr con este calor), dibujar o escribir lo primero que se me venga a la mente y eso hice XD.**

 **Y pués era esta historia o retomar mis otros One-shot: NicoUmi, KotoNico, PanaNico, NicoxTsubatsa y gano NicoOoc, si lo se en todos Nico-chan es protagonista pero no puedo evitarlo ella para mi ella quedaría bien con cualquier personaje y es simplemente...uff... y eso que Maki-chan es mi personaje favorito pero a ella solo la veo con Nico-chan :D**

 **Antes era al reves hasta tenía historias de Maki con Nozomi, Honoka y Kotori pero eso no viene al caso y no pienso escribirlas XD.**

 **Espero y me digan que les parecio, triste como para llorar lo odiaron como para querer matar a esta autora (aunque no pueden hacerlo o mis otras historias estarian inconclusas pueden matarme cuando las termineXD) acepto cualquier comentario.**

 **Nos leemos luego~**

 **Posdata: Esta forma de escribir es extraña...**

 **Matta ne~ XD (06/04/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


End file.
